In general, biofeedback devices are common in the art for monitoring brain waves, skin resistance variations, muscle activity, etc. However, most have tended to be difficult to use by untrained operators. Further, the type of feedback given has normally only either been auditory feedback or feedback by means of a meter. Thus, a small, portable device having both visual feedback and auditory feedback, and in addition including easy to use sensitivity control means is not presently available.